


Fearless

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Series: Written in Runes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Roommates, friends to boyfriends, lots of canon divergence, referenced homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: Alec offers to try this new rune Clary made despite being sceptical and it has some unexpected backlash.Enter: Fabulous warlock who saves the day.





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprophetlemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophetlemonade/gifts).



> Hello! My first Malec fic as part of the Malec secret santa 2018! I hope you enjoy it. <3 
> 
> I found it a little difficult to write due to being used to writing longer fics, so I hope it's not as bad as I worry.
> 
> This is for the-prophet-lemonade of Tumblr!

**Good morning, darling.**

Alec gulped at the text. His sister had persuaded him to branch out and meet someone on some sort of mobile app that finds you friends. Or, rather, he had lost a bet and had to at least talk to one person on the app. So he talked to some guy called Magnus (though he didn’t actually do _anything_ as the guy struck up a conversation first) and…well, he found he had enjoyed it. And now there was this. This man managed to make texts sound exciting. Alec sometimes struggled with what to say or he found himself talking easily with him.

**Hi.**

**Eloquent this morning, I see! What do you have planned for the day?**

**Uh, same as yesterday really. Practising my martial arts, reading…I have work in the evening. You?**

**Ah, exciting, darling. You should visit some clubs with me on one of your evenings off. ;)**

It hadn’t been the first time Magnus had suggested this, unfortunately he was just…not that into clubs. Or being social in general. Yet every time he declined, his new friend took it in great humour. Alec was puzzled, if he was honest. He could tell that the other man was social, definitely far more social than him…wasn’t he boring?

**Not really my thing. Thanks for asking, though. :)**

**If you change your mind, you have my number. ;) How is that job of yours going?**

**Much the same as usual; a never-ending battle. I enjoy it, though.**

Obviously he couldn’t tell him _exactly_ what his job was, but he supposed policeman wasn’t too far off.

**Better you than me; I’ve never been much of a physical man, except for the pleasure of another’s company. ;)**

**…I’m sure you do very well there. Not that I would know. Haha.**

**;)**

**How is your job?**

**Usually quite enjoyable, with the occasional asshole client. Needless to say, they don’t remain client for long. ;)**

**How unfortunate for them, but not undeserved.**

**Exactly, darling. I’m too pretty to deal with their negative energies.**

He was glad he lost that bet; talking to Magnus took his mind off things, especially recently when things had gotten a heck of a lot weirder. They had found a mundane with the sight…or, as it turned out, an unmarked shadowhunter. A very rare occurrence. Clary had waltzed into their lives and distracted Jace, been a nuisance and needs to be taught a modicum of patience and sensibility, but he at least had a new friend to distract him, just a little. Not from his job, _never_ that.

Alec pocketed his phone and decided he should get on with his day. Clary had been talking about runes that had been coming to her mind. He didn’t really think that was possible, but it wasn’t like his opinion was going to change anything. Today, she was apparently going to show them some.

He found Jace and accompanied him to the library where they were all meeting to see these new runes of Clary’s, Alec every bit as sceptical as he had been from the start.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I can create new runes and I’ll prove it today,” Clary said.

“Can you create one by will or…do you have to wait? Honestly, this seems very much unlikely,” Alec scoffed.

“Hey, hey, Clary’s got a gift, she’s going to show you,” Simon said.

“I’m still working on it. One came to me, but I could try by will. Any ideas?” Clary asked.

“What about fearless? That would be useful,” he said.

“Yeah, that would be,” Izzy said. She said quieter to Alec. “You can go through spider dens then.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Alec muttered, though with no real fire.

“I can try that,” Clary said.

He watched as she stared into space and he rolled his eyes, looking at Jace. “Do we have time for this?” He muttered.

“Alec, she’s done it before, I’ve seen it,” Jace said. “Shot sunlight out of her palm at some demons.”

He looked back at Clary, who was drawing something on a piece of paper. She brought it over to them and he looked at it. He looked at Jace; as sceptical as Alec was, Jace wasn’t much different to him in that respect. He was as cynical as they came and yet he trusted Clary’s abilities. He shrugged and pulled up his sleeve, looking at Jace. He trusted Jace completely, so he might as well try it.

Jace drew the rune on his forearm and Alec pulled his sleeve down.

“So…?” Simon piped up. “How do we test it…in the institute…where demons aren’t allowed?”

Before Alec could speak up, their parents walked in. “What is a mundane doing here?” Maryse asked.

“He’s with Clary. While you’re here, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, I just…didn’t know how to or whether you would accept it, but I’m not scared anymore,” Alec stated, feeling brave, which he supposed meant the rune was working. “I’m gay.”

 

Alec stared at his arm, at where the fearless rune had been. Long faded, it had been a week since he had come out to his parents (and Clary and Simon, thankfully Jace and Iz already knew) and it had been a week since they had spoken to him. He could still remember the shock on their faces. They hadn’t known what to say, but it didn’t look like they needed to say anything; actions spoke louder than words.

**Are you alright, darling? I haven’t heard from you in a week.**

He stared down at the text, wondering whether or not to tell him. The fact that he was even considering it puzzled him further; what was it about this person that made him want to share such private details of his life?

**I’m sorry. Family crisis. Rather not talk about it. How are you? Hopefully better than me.**

**I’m sorry to hear that, darling. Perhaps I can make you feel much better. ;)**

**???**

**An ill-timed joke, darling, nothing to fear. I am quite alright, sitting with my cat and planning a party. You’re welcome to come, of course. ;)**

Alec was interrupted from replying by a knock on the door. Pocketing his phone, he answered the door to see Izzy there. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. They might not have the parabatai bond, but sometimes they really didn’t need it. They knew what each other needed, most of the time.

He shut the door and she smiled at him. “I know things have been…unpleasant for you, around mum and dad. I had an idea; what if you got away for a while?” Izzy suggested.

“I’m not running away,” he muttered.

“No, not that, just…I don’t know, for a few weeks, just think about it,” Izzy said.

“Where would I even go?” Alec asked.

“I’ve thought about that too. Magnus Bane. He says he doesn’t care for Shadowhunters, but I also know he can’t resist helping people,” Izzy said.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Come on, we’re getting ready for a party,” Izzy said.

“A what?”

“A _party_ , we need to visit Magnus Bane again,” Izzy said. “This time, you’re coming as well. Maybe you’ll make up your mind by the time we get there.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No.”

 

Alec stood in the doorway of this Magnus Bane’s loft waiting for their knock to be answered. Honestly, he didn’t want to be there. He really didn’t and yet, here he was. He was more than a little tired of all of this; ever since Clary had come into their lives it had all gone downhill. He had been better off in the closet, but that had been his choice. He’d offered to test out the new rune, it was his own damned fault. At least he could stand here having prevented Izzy’s attempts to dress him nicely. Her nice was generally uncomfortable.

The door swung open and Alec’s eyes moved to the man who answered it. He was young-looking, but warlocks generally were. He had spiked up dark hair with colours highlighting it, possibly glitter too…glitter everywhere…and he was showing a lot of skin. There Alec was in his mottled woollen jumper and jeans.

“You lot again. What now? I—well hello. You seem to have brought someone new. You are?” The man answering the door asked. He was probably Magnus Bane.

“Alec. This is my brother, Alec,” Izzy said. “This is Magnus Bane.”

Clearly she was trying to get his attention and he looked at her, then at Magnus. “Hi,” he said, lamely.

“Come in,” Magnus said, leading them in.

Izzy pulled him along, into the loft which seemed to be heaving with bodies dancing to loud music. Already he felt like he wanted to get out, but he had to stand his ground. He led him into a room, which on further inspection was his bedroom and the music died out completely.

“So…” Magnus started.

“We have a couple of requests,” Izzy said.

“Of course you do. Darling, you’ll find that I’m very expensive,” Magnus said. “Though I suppose I can be persuaded.”

Alec was pretty sure he imagined the look Magnus gave him. As if he would hold the attention of someone who looked like Magnus did when Jace and Izzy were in the room. In the better lighting, the suspicion he had earlier was confirmed; he had green-gold cat eyes and was _very_ handsome. Which also meant he was likely straight. All the handsome ones were.

“Alec, you had a request, you first,” Izzy said.

“Don’t you think my mom is more—” Clary started up, indignant.

Alec swallowed, unable to cope with his attention. “Um, yeah. I wanted to know…where’s your bathroom?” Alec asked, unable to do it after all.

Magnus blinked at him before waving his hand. “Follow the shining light, darling,” he said.

Alec couldn’t have gotten out of that room any faster; how embarrassing, He followed the magic through the room full of people, dodging out of the way of a handsy faerie and locking the bathroom door behind him. He leant against the door and pulled his sleeve up, staring at his forearm. Just last week he had been brave and spoken his mind how he wanted, uninhibited by his usual self-doubt.

He pulled out his stele and drew the fearless rune on him again and took himself out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom. He stood next to his sister, waiting for them to be done with Clary’s latest issue and watched when they finally started leaving the room.

“I’ll join you in a moment,” Alec said.

When it was just the two of them, he looked at Magnus, who was watching him curiously.

“So, you’ve worked out what you wanted to ask me?”

“Yeah. I have. I need to get away from the Institute for a while. I’m suffocating there after coming out to my parents and they’re none too pleased. I was wondering if you could help me find a place to lay low. I don’t really have a lot of money,” he said.

“Darling, money is no issue, but I don’t have a spare room. My friend Ragnor and I are most of the way through our new year’s bet slash challenge to live one year like mundanes. Almost. Of course, some magic is allowed, but home improvement is not,” Magnus said. “So unless you’re willing to share my bed, there is the couch.”

He cleared his throat. “The couch will be fine,” he said.

 

Moving in wasn’t much of a hassle, especially when Clary’s mundane friend actually offered to drive his stuff to his new place. He wasn’t exactly fond of the mundane, but Alec couldn’t exactly deny that he’d been considerate this time. Most of his belongings were books and manga that he had collected over the year, which he had managed to put into one trunk, then a trunk for weaponry…and one for clothes, though they were hardly exciting. Holey jumpers, other dark coloured and worn clothes.

He wondered whether he should have simply gone elsewhere, considering Magnus didn’t have much room for himself, but the man seemed eager to have a roommate and Alec didn’t know where else to go. He supposed when you lived as long as Magnus did, you had to find ways to make it interesting.

Sleeping on the sofa did prove a little uncomfortable; unlike his brother, he couldn’t just fall asleep anywhere. Alec pursed his lips thinking of Max; he had talked to him before he had moved out, explained why he was doing this and what he was. Max might be too young to fight, but he was intelligent. He seemed to have taken everything into stride and he loved him for that, but he still felt a little like he was abandoning him.

As it was, Alec sat on the sofa reading a book, and Magnus’ little cat Chairman Meow rubbed against his leg. He reached down and picked the cat up, putting him down carefully on the sofa so he could do what he wished, which turned out to be climbing onto him and curling up. He smiled to himself, stroking the cat as he read his book.

Several hours later, Magnus returned in a flourish, as seemed to be his style and yet Alec didn’t look up from his book. It was easier that way; then he didn’t have to embarrass himself staring at him a bit too long. He was far more attractive than should be allowed, but at least he had his book to distract himself with. That he had read the same line four times now. Also, he could see the bottom of Magnus’ legs and he didn’t think the book was going to last much longer.

A ringed hand reached underneath his arms to pet the cat and he all but jumped, his book now moved sideways as Magnus crouched down with a smirk, his cat eyes alight with amusement.

“He’s certainly grown fond of you quickly, darling; it usually takes him longer to become comfortable with people,” Magnus said.

“Oh,” Alec said, unable to think of how to reply to that. He hadn’t actually gone out of his way with the cat.

Magnus smirked up at him before straightening up long enough to sit down next to him, long legs so close to his own. _Shit. He did **not** have a crush on his roommate. This was bad._

“Is this what Shadowhunters do in their spare time? I always thought it was train, train, train and perhaps some bitching about Downworlders,” Magnus said with a hint of playfulness.

He swallowed uncomfortably. “Not quite. I just…need some time. That and for all I know, my parents might have my duties removed…in that case, I don’t know _what_ I am going to do, I can’t exactly stay here for free,” Alec said.

Magnus reached over to retrieve his cat, but due to the location of said cat, Alec froze a little and relaxed when the cat was gone. Maybe it was a mistake staying with an overly handsome warlock.

“You know, being a gay shadowhunter and being a Downworlder in a world of narrow-minded Shadowhunters, those of which like to make the rules, aren’t much different, darling,” Magnus said, his usual tone tinted with something else. Insult, he thought.

Alec realised Magnus had mistaken his flinch and his hand automatically flew to stop Magnus from standing up. Most unfortunately for himself, his hand landed on Magnus’ chest. He clearly wasn’t built like a shadowhunter, but it certainly wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. He could feel his cheeks burning and he tried to remove his hand, but Magnus clamped it there with a smirk.

“Cat got your tongue, darling?” Magnus purred.

“Uh. I wasn’t…I don’t hate downworlders. Wary before, I guess, but my parents are not what I aspire to be,” Alec said.

Magnus’ eyebrows rose. “You know about that?”

“Yeah. I haven’t told anyone, though…as the oldest, I want to protect the younger ones, and I wasn’t sure whether they should know this, at least…for now,” Alec said.

“I seem to have misjudged you…you weren’t flinching because of what I am, but something else…” Magnus murmured.

Alec took his hand back and stood abruptly. “I’ve got to go, I need to meet with my siblings, it’s getting late,” he said gruffly.

 

Alec returned from a night of demon hunting a couple of nights later and collapsed onto the sofa after removing his weapons and groaned. He knew he needed to shower, but it had been a tough night and he needed to draw a few iratzes.

“Alexander, are you alright?”

Alec didn’t need to turn to know it was Magnus and, soon enough, the colourful man was in front of him, taking hold of his scuffed hands. Alec grimaced, not wanting to see Magnus dirty his own hands on his…then he realised how absurd he was being. Blue magic crackled around their hands and he could see his own clearing. Magnus moved one of his hands to his face, snapping his fingers before cupping his cheek. The magic felt soothing and he closed his eyes.

“Anywhere else, darling?” Magnus asked.

“I’m fine, Magnus, thank you…for this,” Alec murmured.

“Mhm,” Magnus said, tugging at Alec’s top. “Your chest, right? Let me see.”

Alec shook his head, feeling his cheeks warm, eyes opening to see Magnus’ concerned face. Magnus smiled and waved a hand, making him freeze up and his eyes widen for a moment, but all that happened was his chest started mending. His injuries weren’t bad, but he was a shadowhunter and used to it. Magnus may not be quite used to daily scrapes.

Magnus chuckled. “Relax, Alexander, you have nothing to worry about with me,” he said, standing up straight, once again reminding him how tall he was. “How about you take a shower and I will fix up some comfort food?”

Alec nodded, wandering into the bathroom and taking a moment to lean against the door, unable to believe his nerves. He needed to get a grip and stop acting like an idiot. He supposed it didn’t help that this was his first major crush. Sure, he’d had small crushes growing up, ones that solidified that he was, in fact, not into girls, but they were fleeting. Nothing in comparison.

 

Little did Alec know one night when he was lying asleep on the sofa, Magnus came in drunk as a skunk. A little too much fun with his friends and he apparently had enough thought to kick off his Louboutin high tops and find the nearest available place to lie down. On Alec, apparently.

Alec woke up the next morning feeling rather heavy, and waking up some more he realising he was holding someone. He blinked awake and looked down, recognising the hair. Long spikes with glitter and colours in it? It could only be Magnus. He swallowed, feeling warmth in his cheeks and utterly confused as to how they got into this predicament. He had gone to sleep while Magnus was out…so Magnus had found his way there.

And if that wasn’t enough, he had been holding Magnus. He wasn’t sure what he should do, but he certainly didn’t want to wake him up. Unfortunately, getting back to sleep wasn’t an option anymore; how could he sleep when he had this man in his arms? _Oh, Raziel. He needed to get out of here; crushing on his roommate was **not** a good idea._

An hour later, Magnus stirred, making noises and eventually getting up onto his elbows. Alec had never seen him so ruffled, and perhaps if Alec was more articulate, he could have come up with something smart to say, but all he could do was simply stare at him.

“Like what you see, darling?” Magnus asked.

_Yes._

“Uh, I—,” Alec floundered.

“You don’t need to open that pretty mouth of yours, Alexander; considering where I’ve been sleeping, I can tell,” he said with a wink, reaching to plant a kiss on his cheek before managing to get up surprisingly gracefully for someone sleepy after a night of drinking.

Alec closed his eyes. _Crap_.

 

His phone beeping reminded him that he hadn’t texted his friend Magnus back. He blinked at the text, realising how strange it was that he knew two people called Magnus.

**Hello darling. Long time, no speak. I hope you’re still alive, darling. ;)**

**Hello. Yes, sorry, it has been another hectic few weeks.**

**Indeed. Tell you what, darling. How about we throw caution to the wind and meet?**

**Sure, why not?**

**Try to contain your enthusiasm, darling.**

**I’m sorry. Not with it. When do you want to meet?**

Alec rubbed his face, unable to believe he’d forgotten to text his friend. Not that he actually even knew the man’s face, but they’d talked so much that Alec felt reasonably comfortable talking to him. Although, he hadn’t actually told him the full story behind his absence. Maybe he should when they met.

**Tonight, at Dusk, 7pm?**

**Yeah, that sounds good.**

Alec arrived at the place ten minutes early and waited at the bar, sending a text to say where he was before sitting down and ordering a glass of water. He was bombarded with texts from Izzy; he’d made the mistake of telling her he was finally meeting with his friend. He sipped his drink, his voyance rune clear against the back of his hand. One of few permanent runes he carried on his body, it was one of the first ones he had ever received.

Neither of them were worried about Magnus being one of those weirdos that the mundane talked about that you met online; there was never a time that Alec went out unarmed, but he couldn’t see Magnus being a threat. Far too odd to be a suspicious character.

At five past seven, he heard the noise of a chair next to him.

“Sorry I’m late, darling,” Magnus said.

Alec looked at him in confusion. “Hi Magnus…I wasn’t expecting you. I’m actually meeting a friend here.”

Magnus smirked at him and lay his phone down between them. Alec looked over and his eyebrows rose; they were his texts. He looked at him again.

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed. I had a feeling, then I spoke to your sister,” Magnus said.

“Oh.”

“Disappointed?” Magnus smirked.

“No, uh, sorry. I’m…I’ve never been great with people,” he said.

“Your sister told me as much. How about we have some drinks and food?” Magnus asked.

 

They were taken to a table and Alec picked up a menu, looking at the choices before balking at the price. He didn’t _nearly_ have enough money to waste on a meal. Had he known Magnus was also his friend, he might have been more careful. Despite the bare minimum apartment, he knew the other man had expensive taste.

He sighed and put the menu down. “I can’t afford this, I’m sorry,” Alec said.

“Don’t worry, Alexander, this is on me. No buts,” Magnus said.

Alec was a smart guy (despite how idiotic he felt he had been recently) and he had read a lot of books. Therefore he had a feeling that, perhaps, this dinner meant something different to each of them.

He cleared his throat, picking up his menu to hide the warmth on his cheeks (again; this was happening _a lot_ recently and always around Magnus).

“Just to, uh, clarify…is this dinner between friends…or something else?” Alec asked.

“In all of my years, Alexander, I’ve not met such an adorable Shadowhunter,” Magnus said. “We meet through a dating app _and_ through your brave move away from a toxic environment…and yet, you have no clue, do you?”

“A dating…” He started before grunting. “ _Izzy!_ ”

“It’s quite alright, darling; we can make this a friendly dinner,” Magnus said. “If that is what you really want.”

Alec found himself completely lost. “I’m…not opposed to dating you.”

Magnus’ face brightened.

“But…” Magnus’ face dropped a little, so Alec hurried on. “Can we start over?”

Magnus beamed, standing up and holding his hand out to Alec. “How about we find somewhere a little more comfortable; we can do the fancy date another time,” he said with a wink.

Alec let him pull him up and walked out into the cool evening with him.

“What you said before…I’m not brave, not really,” Alec said.

“Are you wearing a fearless rune right now?” Magnus asked.

Alec gaped at him.

“I saw the rune at my party and I asked your sister. That rune wasn’t in the Grey Book,” Magnus said.

“I’m not wearing it, not right now…I wish I was,” Alec muttered.

“Maybe those two times you had a jumpstart, but I would say you’re most definitely not a coward, Alexander. I’ve not known you long, but I know you’re an intelligent, brave, compassionate, funny and very much selfless young man,” Magnus said.

“Now you’re just trying to get into my pants,” Alec said, hiding his embarrassment behind humour.

Magnus just smirked.

 

They had bought some fast food on their way back to the apartment; despite Magnus being able to easily whisk them back to Brooklyn, the walk was nice and comfortable. Magnus asked him about his siblings (the safer option, given his parents), to which Alec spoke long and fondly about them, even if they exasperated him too, and Alec asked Magnus about his work, which led to a discussion about what variety of work warlocks did and what (far more limited) variety of work shadowhunters did.

Alec hesitated at the door and Magnus grinned at him, making him flush, before leading him inside. All the lights turned on with a flourish of Magnus’ magic and Alec felt just a little awkward now. Magnus walked back over to him with a smile.

“Thank you for a wonderful not-date, darling,” Magnus said.

Alec couldn’t help but remember Magnus’ words on bravery and decided to prove to himself that, perhaps, he was right. He reached forward and kissed him softly, not lingering long before he moved to pull away, but Magnus wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss passionately. Alec moved his hands to Magnus’ hips, realising too late that he was touching bare skin, Magnus’ top not quite making it to the tops of his skinny jeans (and they were very, _very_ skinny).

“Let’s go to bed, darling,” Magnus said when he pulled away. “To talk and sleep. You have to buy me dinner first if you want more than that.” He winked and sauntered into his room, hips swaying suggestively.

Maybe, just maybe, that fearless rune had saved his life.

 


End file.
